Congruous Confinement
by xxAureliaIRxx
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia was unexpectedly compelled to sign a marriage contract with one Ichigo Kurosaki for reasons she wasn't fully aware of. Secrets, lies and deception. Ghosts of the past and demons from the present haunt her. Togetherness is a far-fetched dream she dares not hope for. She cannot afford it. Or, can she? IchiRuki AU
1. THE SHOCKING PROPOSITION

**A/N : PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay, so this is my very first IchiRuki fanfic and it's a multi-chaptered AU. I have had this plot in my mind for a really long time now but was too lazy to write it out! :P Now that I have finally created an account here, I decided to get on with it. Along with it being my first IR fanfic, it's also my first multi-chaptered fic and my second fan fiction here! This story is really dear to me for a lot of reasons and I really really hope you guys like it! And also, please review. Good, bad, whether you liked it or hated it.. Whatever it is, I need to know because I am new to this, and I could really use your help.  
** **Okay so no more babbling now! :P On to the story! :D**

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, mildly surprised by how brokenly beautiful it looked.

A petite girl with amethyst eyes as deep as the ocean and skin as white as snow, with midnight black hair and a wonderfully sculptured face designed to haunt dreams was staring right back at her.

There was a persistent hollowness somewhere in those eyes that efficiently mirrored the void in her heart; a void she knew could never be filled. However, it was something nearly inconspicuous. She was a Kuchiki after all, so she had mastered the art of keeping every tinge of emotion carefully concealed, to perfection. And sometimes she even found herself being grateful for this 'gift' that belonging to the Kuchiki family had bestowed upon her. The hollowness for example, even in the highly unlikely event of being noticed somehow, could merely be passed off as a hint of the cold arrogance that her very name seemed to bear along with it. She was grateful, yes. Because the last thing she wanted was a forceful confrontation with her true self that letting her guard down was sure to stir. She chose to remain unattached, following in her brother's footsteps, for she figured that was the most secure thing to do. And the famous 'Kuchiki mask' was a huge help.

There was a time when Rukia would ponder whether the stoic exterior that Byakuya fronted was intentional and not a mere obligation that being the head of the family had thrust upon him. Now, she no longer had to wonder. She _knew_ it was. It was a rather convenient method of elution that her brother had adopted under the guise of responsibility and Rukia could at last fully comprehend his reasons.

She was impeccably dressed for an important office meeting that she had to minister within an hour and she was customarily more than prepared for it. Rukia never let emotions get in the way of her duties, as was expected of a Kuchiki, and perhaps that was the very reason she willed herself to get along with this particular day, for the past five years now. The 31st of July.

 _It was raining so heavily…_

The sudden ringing of her cell phone snapped Rukia out of her trance and she silently thanked the caller for momentarily putting an end to her miserable chain of thoughts.

With a deep sigh she picked the phone up and answered it immediately without bothering to check who had called.

"Yes, Rukia Kuchiki speaking. Who is this?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before she heard the distinct deep voice, one she would be able to recognize under any given circumstance, call out to her.

"Rukia."

Rukia mentally chastised herself for not checking who had called and waited for the mild reproachful tone of her brother as he reminded her of the proper manner in which to receive a phone call. However, what followed was something that surprised and worried her.

"Rukia, I would like you to come and meet me in my office as soon as possible. There is a subject of utmost significance that I wish to talk to you about and I suggest you do not make me wait."  
Byakuya stated, in a tone that clearly left no room for discussion.

"Yes, Nii sama of course. I understand. I'll be there promptly."

The line went dead right after and Rukia began wondering what the matter was. Her brother had never been one to voluntarily invite her into his office at this hour of the day, given how busy a man he was. This was even more shocking since Byakuya desired her presence in spite of being quite aware of the eminence of the meeting she was about to attend and the effect it would have on the company if it got cancelled.

' _This must be something really important'_.

But what troubled Rukia the most was the hidden uncertainty and apprehension she could weakly sense in her brother's voice. It was so very unlike him, that she almost believed she was imagining things. Almost.

Rukia called for her chauffeur, picking up her office bag, laptop and cell phone in the process, as she rushed out of her apartment taking the elevator down to the parking area.

"Good Morning Rukia. Would you like to go straight to your office today or stop by the café for breakfast?"

"Good morning to you too Hanatarou. And no, having breakfast won't do right now! I would like to stop by my brother's office first. He says he has some urgent business with me so I cannot afford to be late. I'll drop by my office later, provided I have time left.  
 _It's going to be a busy day today_!" Rukia mumbled the last part mostly to herself, and couldn't decide whether that was something she must be pleased with or bitter about.

"Yes of course Rukia. Don't worry; I'll drive you there in no time." Hanatarou replied, with a gentle, reassuring smile on his face as he opened the car door to let her in.

"Thank you Hanatarou. I really appreciate your help; more than you'll ever know." Rukia returned the smile as she got inside the white Bentley, feeling the suppressed anxiety dissipate a bit at the warm company of the person driving.

Hanatarou Yamada was a very lucky man. Or so he believed he was. He had always been voiceless, frail and weak, deemed worthless and unimportant by almost every single person he had ever been acquainted with. That was, until he met Rukia.

He had been a chauffeur for as long as he could remember, working for the elders of the Kuchiki family. It was, by all means, a dreadful experience and Hanatarou would often wonder what he had ever done to be treated in the manner he was. He loathed coming to work. But then one day, everything changed, and undoubtedly for the best.

He remembered being summoned by Byakuya Kuchiki, one fine morning, precisely five years ago, where he was assigned with the duty of being a permanent server to his sister. Hanatarou had been shocked initially, and a sense of foreboding had settled in him. Though he had never really met her, he had not dared to hope for a different treatment, as she was in the end, a Kuchiki. He had heard from other staffs of the house that Lady Rukia was someone who loved driving on her own and had always been against recruiting a chauffeur. So what suddenly made her change her mind about it?  
Looking back on it now, Hanatarou was thankful for whatever caused her to change her mind, as it led him to her.

He recalled the first day he had driven her to her office and had wished her a _"Good morning Miss Kuchiki"_ ,expecting the usual scornful or indifferent look accompanied with silence; or if he was fortunate enough, a nod in return. _  
"Good morning to you too! And please, you do not have to address me so formally. Just Rukia will do. May I know your name?"  
Hanatarou stood there flabbergasted, as even being noticed was way beyond his wildest imaginations, let alone actually being talked to.  
"Are you okay? I am sorry. Startling you like this was not my intention."  
"N-n-no t-that's not it at all! I-I I am just not used to being greeted back… I m-mean… No one has ever bothered to know my name before, so I j-just d-didn't… I am s-sorry for mumbling like this Miss Kuchiki... I-I-I mean R-Rukia…"  
Hanatarou stopped babbling as a clear, soft laugh echoed in the car.  
"It's alright. You don't have to apologize for this -"  
"I-It's Hanatarou. Hanatarou Yamada."  
"Hanatarou. That's such a nice name."  
"Thank you Miss Ku- umm R-Rukia."_

And that was when his work stopped being something he dreaded and became something he essentially looked forward to.

Hanatarou smiled to himself as he thought about his current situation. Had he been told five years prior that his life would be altered in this way, he would have no doubts that he was being subject to mockery like he so often was. But now, all those previous years of psychological torture had become a distant memory and here he was, working for Rukia, listening to her stories and sharing some of his own; being acknowledged not only as a distinct individual, but as a friend and companion.  
Hanatarou concluded that he would forever remain indebted to her; for if he had ever known happiness and belonging, it was because of the woman occupying the backseat of the car. _  
_  
Fifteen minutes later, Rukia felt the car coming to a stop as the entrance to the skyscraper **KUCHIKI INTERNATIONALS** came into view. This was the main building where her brother worked, while her own office was a few miles away, more towards the center of the gigantic campus. The entire foundation was largely spread over acres and acres of land and covering the grounds between the buildings of various departments alone was impossible without the assistance of vehicles. Their company was a rather versatile one, majorly dealing with steel manufacture and export along with owning Japan's most popular modeling agency, a long line of seven star hotels, as well as some of the most well known institutions. There had been a recent project thought of and designed by Rukia to set up a chain of hospitals in the country, which was to proceed under her leadership, something she was eagerly looking forward to as it would immensely help further the influence of the company. That was precisely what her meeting today was to be about; the one she had to cancel because of her brother's entirely unexpected phone call.

Rukia got out of her seat as Hanatarou wished her a good day, a greeting she gladly returned, before rushing inside the office building.

She took the elevator to the 13th floor, gliding to the receptionist desk located near the center of the lobby, coughing slightly in order to capture the attention of the woman sitting behind it, typing away at the computer.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Miss Rukia; I didn't see you coming. How may I help you?"  
"It's alright, you need not apologize, Aiko. Actually my brother had requested an audience with me and said it was -"  
"Oh yes of course. Mr. Kuchiki had asked me to let you inside the moment you arrive. Please go right in."  
"Thank you." Rukia replied with a quick smile and hurried to her brother's room, knocking slightly on the door.

"Nii sama, it's me."  
"Come in."

Rukia softly swung the door open and entered the office room with measured steps to find her brother sitting behind his desk, going through the documents arranged in a neat pile on the table.  
He was flipping through the pages mechanically, with cold grace and discipline, careful not to let the paper get even the slightest of creases. The expression he wore was one of indifference; not a trace of the apprehension or hesitation she had sensed earlier visible anywhere in his stance or his handsome face.

"Take a seat." Byakuya's voice echoed in the large suite as he gestured her to occupy the seat directly opposite to the one he was currently sitting on.  
"Hai Nii Sama." Rukia replied proceeding to do as she was told.  
She watched as Byakuya put off the document he was working on to the side, folding his arms and linking his long slender fingers together before resting them on the table and fixing her with the familiar stoic stare.

"Rukia, I demand your undivided attention, for the matter I am about to discuss is of immense consequence, as I believe you must have correctly presumed."  
Rukia nodded and Byakuya continued.  
"Before advancing any further, I would like an honest answer to the question I am about to ask."  
"Hai"  
"How far are you willing to go for the sake of this company?"  
"All the way, brother."  
"Are you certain that yours is a thoroughly thought out statement?"  
"Yes of course Nii Sama; I'm surprised you even have to ask."  
"Very well then."

There was a momentary pause following her brother's reply, as she noticed him pull out an envelope from his personal drawer, the one he hardly ever used and was kept locked at all times.  
From that action alone Rukia could conclude that whatever it contained was particularly private.  
…And so was this meeting.

Byakuya wordlessly handed the envelope to Rukia who accepted it rather calmly, successfully veiling her growing anxiousness and curiosity.  
She examined the pure white envelope finding it tightly sealed.

"Rukia, inside that envelope you will find a marriage contract. You are required to sign it."

The sudden announcement made Rukia still in her seat, shell-shocked, as the blood completely drained off of her face making her look as pale as a ghost. She tried to speak but her lips refused to move. She just stared at Byakuya with eyes like saucers. Could this be a joke? Rukia hoped with all her heart it was. However, considering this was Kuchiki Byakuya, she highly doubted that was the case.

She knew her brother was never one to beat around the bush. He had always been blatantly forthright in his approach. His words were always sharp, to the point and brutally honest, painfully lacking in the delicacy or patience that certain situations demanded.

But even after being accustomed to it all so well, Rukia felt her body going numb and her brain shutting down as she struggled to wrap her head around what her brother had just disclosed and what it implied.

"A ma-ma-marriage… wh… what?" was all Rukia could manage after a gap of around five minutes.  
"Do not stutter Rukia. It is unbecoming of a Kuchiki."  
Byakuya paused, and then continued.

"It is a one year contact. The person you are supposed to be marrying is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is a celebrated entrepreneur and the owner of the Masaki Corp. The company has its headquarters in New York. I am confident you have, at the very least, heard of him. He is an able man, having accomplished a great deal at a remarkably young age. He is in New York as of now, but I have arranged for a meeting between the two of you so he will be arriving in Tokyo shortly. You may discuss and negotiate the clauses of the contract with him then, and clear any doubts that you might have."

Rukia was not listening.

"What exactly is the purpose of this contract Nii sama?" The coherence of the sentence surprised Rukia herself.  
Byakuya was silent for a moment as he contemplated his reply.  
"To prevent this company from falling."

If she had been dumbfounded before, she wasn't sure what exactly one could call the current state she was in.  
Rukia started questioning the reality of this entire ordeal.  
She was shocked, perplexed, scared, but most of all, angry. Boy was she angry.

"Nii Sama, ours is the most successful and influential company in all of Japan. What could suddenly have gone so terribly wrong that my contractual marriage with a complete stranger is the only possible solution?"  
Rukia tried really hard to keep her anger in check, but failed miserably.  
"Has it got something to do with your latest announcement regarding me being the next heir to the company? Did the Elders set something up? I know they were resolutely against the idea. What is going on Nii Sama?"

"This has got nothing to do with the elders or my recent proclamation. The elders are not aware of the existence of this contract in the first place. Very few people are, for that matter, since it is strictly confidential. And to answer your question, this contract was created solely to prevent the demise of this company. Ours is not the only prominent corporation in this country, Rukia. There are several other economic super powers we are being threatened by. They have combined forces and are plotting devices to destroy the Kuchiki Empire. It is not within my power to counter it all alone, as much as I would like to believe otherwise."

"I am not sure I fully understand brother. The Kuchiki Internationals is way too powerful and renowned a company to be taken down that easily. And even if you do need assistance, how can you blindly place your trust in a foreign company based on its dominance alone? Doesn't that make this venture all the more dangerous? How can you be so certain that this person you are talking about won't betray us? Brother this isn't like you at all. I do not recall you ever being this impulsive. Whatever happened to the calculative approach you always undertook during any business agreement?  
…And is the contract really mandatory here?"

" _ **I**_ assure you Kurosaki Ichigo and his company is worth our reliance. And I have indeed never been impetuous as you so fervently pointed out, neither am I being so now. You must understand that placing you in such precarious state of affairs does not remotely sit well with me; nevertheless, this is the only way to successfully achieve the conglomeration of these two companies. We need to provide the media with a reason for this affiliation that they can feed on, without being overly suspicious. Rukia, had there been any other solution to this predicament, anything that could spare your involvement; I would have readily adopted it without a moment's hesitation."

There was a silence that stretched on too long following Byakuya's reply before he chose to speak again, in a relatively moderate tone this time.

"Rukia, you must know that the Kuchiki Internationals is not a mere company to me. It is my pride. And if it is for the sake of my pride, there is nothing I cannot or will not do. I am willing to go to any lengths to protect it.  
Please understand that the fate of everything I treasure and live for, rests on your decision. Therefore, I am requesting you to consider this proposition sincerely."

Byakuya's steel grey orbs had somewhat lost their edge just then, as the piercing light in them dimmed considerably, faintly shining with desperation.  
It was an exceedingly rare moment of vulnerability he allowed, and she felt it effectively convey the magnitude of his request, before the perpetual detachment habitually returned to replace the odd dullness in his eyes.

What more could Rukia do or say? Byakuya had willingly abandoned his façade, even if for an instant, and his eyes had fleetingly reflected his emotions, silently pleading her to regard them.

He had trusted her with his sentiments and it was so very, very rare of him to do. How could she only think about herself when Byakuya was clearly suffering, even more so than her?

And Rukia knew that after witnessing what she just did, there was no way she could ever bring herself to refuse the proposal; her heart just won't permit it. He was already distressed as it was, and she just couldn't bear to burden him any further with her own problems.

"I could never turn my back on this company, especially when it needs me the most. If there is in fact nothing else that can be done, then I will sign the contract without another thought."  
Rukia acquiesced.

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, before nodding in what she assumed was relief and a semblance of gratitude.

"The document already bears Kurosaki Ichigo's signature in it. There is a brochure contained inside as you must have noticed. It holds all the necessary information and clauses that support the accord. I would recommend you go through them before signing the agreement. And if there is any particular provision you feel the need to alter, keep it marked so that you can negotiate it during your meeting with him."  
"Does that mean he has already gone through the conditions himself and then signed the pact Nii Sama?"  
"I would like to believe so. I can only hope he wouldn't be irresponsible enough to sign without even reading the contract properly."  
"Hold on. Was he not the one who formed the clauses?"  
"No. He was not."  
"Well then who was it? Was it you Nii Sama? If it was you then I do not feel I have to go through-"  
"It was Shihoin Yoruichi. I believe Urahara Kisuke assisted her with this too."

"Shiho… Yoruichi? What? Yoruichi sama knows about this?"  
"Who do you think mediated this entire affiliation Rukia? She is the only person who is closely associated with both the companies. As a matter of fact, this concurrence was her idea in the first place."  
"I-I never could have guessed… Who else knows about this brother?"  
"Kurosaki Ichigo, Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke are the only ones who do, besides us of course. And Rukia, you are obligated to keep it that way. _Nobody_ else can be allowed to even catch a hint of the contract. Is it understood?"  
"Yes Nii Sama."

"Alright. Remember to show up in my office on Monday. That is when you will be meeting Ichigo Kurosaki officially."  
"Hai."  
"Is there anything else you would like to ask?"  
"No Nii Sama."  
"I see. If that is the case, you may take your leave now."

Rukia only nodded, bowing in reply, before letting herself out the door of her brother's office. There were so many questions lingering in her mind, questions she desperately needed answers to, but couldn't bring herself to trouble her brother anymore with. She was feeling terribly insecure, having no clue on what to think or do any longer. Here she was, being forcibly pushed into unfamiliarity with absolutely nothing to base her thoughts on.

Who is this guy? How is he as a person? What if he is some conspirator in disguise out to take our company down? What if her brother or Yoruichi had been tricked?

Rukia suddenly felt tired, and her brain refused to do any thinking at the moment. She sighed as the elevator started taking her down to the parking lot and decided to simply head home and take a break. Going to her office now would do her no good seeing as to how she wouldn't be able to get any work done if she went anyway. She still had two days to think about the situation and attempt to calm herself down before Monday came. It was essential for her to be completely prepared and remain perfectly collected and professional during her meeting with this Kurosaki guy and for that she needed all the rest she could manage.

Rukia entered her own apartment roughly twenty minutes later, welcoming the warm and comforting ambience it offered. It was only a little past one in the afternoon so she decided to make some lunch, take a nap afterwards and then maybe call Momo and check if she was up for a little shopping. She didn't bother to even think of _asking_ Rangiku about it.

Matsumoto Rangiku declining an offer to shop was just as likely as the sun rising in the west and setting in the east.

Never going to happen.

Back in his office, Byakuya was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed, lost deep in thought.  
He wasn't sure how long he could keep Rukia from discovering the whole truth, but he had to do everything he could to keep her out of the mess for as long as possible. He resented himself for having to resort to something as contemptible as a marriage contract and his failure to protect his sister on his own was eating away at him. But in spite of all of that, he knew it had to be done.

This was necessary.

"Hisana… Am I doing the right thing?"

His question was met with expected silence right before a surprisingly gentle wind subtly caressed his face, as if to soothe and reassure him.  
He knew he had found his answer.

"Arigatou Hisana…"

Rukia returned to her house at eight o clock that evening after a shopping spree. Thankfully Momo had been free and willing to accompany her and Rukia felt she was rather fortunate because shopping with Rangiku alone, with no one else to talk sense into her when she so evidently 'over-bought', losing track of time space and everything else around her; could be too much of a hassle.  
And right now, she didn't exactly need that.

But regardless of it all, she was glad she went out with them because it was a welcome distraction from her thoughts concerning the cursed contract and it helped calm her down.

Rukia was completely exhausted by then and had to fight to keep her eyes open. She had barely managed to change into her night gown and clumsily stack her shopping bags into the walk in closet before she felt her legs giving away, sleep taking over her entire being.

As she felt her consciousness slowly drifting away, the thought that this was the first 31st night in the last five years she didn't spend reminiscing about the past and crying herself to sleep; faintly registered in her mind before all touch with reality was lost and Rukia happily held Chappy the rabbit's hand letting him lead her into an adventure she was sure she had never been on before.

* * *

 **So, did you guys like it? I really hope you did! :P  
And to all those of you who missed our berry boy, don't you guys worry he is going to show up in the very next chapter! :3**

 **Please review! I really need to know how you guys feel about the story! And feel free to ask any questions you might have regarding this chapter! :D I'll try to answer them all without giving the plot away! :3**

 **I sincerely hope this chapter was worth your time and thanks to all of you who read it! :D**  
 **Have an amazing day you all! :D**


	2. THE BACKDROP

**A/N: Hey there all the beautiful people! I'm finally back with the 2nd chapter and I know the gap between was far too long! Before I go on to explain why, I would like to assure all of you that two months after this, I will not be uploading so late! I really promise you that! You see, I got into a medical college last year and 1st years for us medicos is really really hard. You know to get accustomed to the huge pressure and also college and hostel life.. It was a bit hard for me and I couldn't concentrate on anything besides my studies and adapting to this change in environment for sometime! I'm terribly sorry for this HUGE delay but I promise it won't happen again. I'll have my finals in the month of August after which I'll be completely free for sometime and I'll try to get as many chapters done as possible during that time so you might get updates almost every two weeks! I am really hoping I'll be able to pull that off! *fingers crossed***

 **This is almost kind of another introductory chapter but there's much more to it than that! ;) And we have our berry boy making an appearance here! :3 I sincerely hope you find this interesting and I would love it if you left reviews!**

 **As for my previous chapter, I cannot thank you guys enough for fav-ing, following and reviewing! That was such a huge boost and it was so encouraging considering this is my first ever IR fic!  
**

 **A big shout out to all of you guys! Thank you so very very much. :')**

 **I hope this story lives up to all of your expectations and you enjoy it just as much as I do! :D**

 **Okay, so now on with the story!**

* * *

"Ishida, I need you to book me a ticket to the next flight that leaves for Tokyo."

"Next flight?"

"Jeez, here I thought only your eyesight is dysfunctional. Do you need a hearing aid now as well?"

"I do not suppose you are even trying."

"Listen, I have an important meeting to attend and I need to be there before Monday afternoon. Tokyo time."

"Your sheer lack of professionalism never ceases to amuse me Kurosaki. You claim to have an important meeting in _Tokyo_ on _Monday_ and you ask me to book you an air ticket _now_? Honestly, how you even manage to run this vast corporation is entirely beyond me."

"You know, I could really do without that smart mouth of yours at the moment. I am running out of time as it is."

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Mail it to me once you get it confirmed."

"I do not recall making any prom-"

...And the line went dead.

Ichigo Kurosaki felt a strong headache coming on and he suspected it largely had to do with the phone call he had received in the morning.

Byakuya Kuchiki had called to remind him of the meeting he had to attend on Monday, and he was not very kind about it. Now, Ichigo had not really expected a warm and friendly conversation, judging by the impression that man had made precisely a month ago when they had first met, but he was certainly not prepared for the piercing lecture either.

Byakuya's tone held an underlying derision that wasn't blatant, yet effectively perceptible, and the manner in which he spoke plainly suggested that he was only tolerating Ichigo.  
Barely.  
And something told him it was going to stay that way.

The date of the conference where he was supposed to be meeting his sister might have totally slipped his mind; more so because he was not remotely looking forward to it, but that did not give that arrogant asshole any right to so ruthlessly point out how "deplorable" his "absolute dearth of order and discipline" is and how he must "educate" himself in "fundamental business etiquettes that even the most incompetent of businessmen must have no difficulty in conceiving."

To say Ichigo was pissed off would be an understatement.

For starters, he wasn't exactly thrilled about associating with someone who clearly had a huge stick up his ass. So the resentment and bitterness worked both damn ways.

Besides, who the hell did he think he was anyway? They were equals in terms of business supremacy. In fact, some would say Masaki Corp. was even bigger. But there he was, schooling him like he was some errant kid from the streets needing to be taught manners..  
And then there was that obnoxious way in which he spoke. Everything about him was repulsive.  
Byakuya's evidently misplaced sense of superiority was infuriating to say the least and Ichigo honestly had no idea how he would convince himself to follow through the pact without killing someone off.

To think he would have to work with him for one whole year was enough to worsen the pain in his head.

But that was not all. Oh no no no. The real problem would be the deal itself.

A contractual marriage with a complete stranger who also happened to be Byakuya's sister? Yeah, the prospect was not an inviting one at all.

Byakuya could hardly stand him as it was.  
The notion of him being his brother-in-law, even contractually so, was simply dreadful and was something he really, really wished he could avoid.

And his sister... What was her name again?  
Ichigo hoped against hope she wouldn't turn out to be an exact replica of her brother. Putting up with one Byakuya was impossible enough, but two? He did not even want to entertain that thought.

Ichigo dug his fingers in his hair, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He had to leave for Tokyo soon as it was Friday afternoon here already.  
Byakuya had been 'considerate' enough to arrange for a suite in one of his elite hotels to check into after arrival. He had also emphasised that his reception would be more than satisfactory and Ichigo didn't miss how condescending that statement was made to sound.

"I don't even know why I decided to work with this clown in the first place. Damn that Yoruichi."

But despite his pronounced acrimony towards this merger, Ichigo knew he needed help. He hadn't been to his hometown in the last 15 years now, and he naturally had no idea how to go about the search alone. He was no longer familiar with the economic power distribution of the country or anything related to the business setting there.  
He knew how utterly foolish it would be of him to venture into the deadly game without being thoroughly prepared and taking the necessary precautions.  
He needed support and he needed strong connections for what he was about to do.

And when Yoruichi had approached him with this pact, he had no other option but to consider it. The Kuchiki Internationals, she had confirmed, was unarguably the most powerful company there, and coincidentally the head of the company shared the same motive. Conveniently, he was in need of assistance too, because searching for and chasing after a truth this lethal was not something he braved to proceed with alone, as it would mean leaving his precious little sister defenceless, and potentially thrusting her into a life threatening situation, a _second_ time.

And Byakuya was obstinately against taking any chances where it came to his sister. He had made it abundantly clear.

That was when Urahara had stepped in as well, backing up the deal, asserting it would be beneficial for both the parties involved.

 _"Why are you guys helping me with this? What's in it for you?"_

 _"Ah I only wish to help because I care about you. I feel it is my duty as your guardian to look out for you. I'm just a mere goods dealer Ichigo. Why would you even think of suspecting me? What hidden motive could I possibly have?_ _  
To think you would ever doubt my intentions... You're hurting my feelings."_

 _"Jesus Christ drop the act already. It's useless. None of what you do or say phases me. You should have known that by now._ _  
And also, you are NOT my guardian."_

 _"My my! That's no way to talk to someone who is risking his identity, and quite possibly his life to help you with your plan, now is it? You're a businessman Ichigo. Please don't tell me you are lost on the manner in which you are expected to receive an ally? You ought to make sure you never offend or anger them in anyway."_

 _"Oh it's alright Yoruichi! I don't mind at all._ _  
Ichigo, don't worry. I'll be there with you. You go on with your objective, we'll be sure to support you all the way through."_

 _Ichigo had only grunted in response._

 _"Listen Ichigo, you don't need to know everything. Kisuke and I may have our own reasons for helping you with this._ _  
To be very frank, yes we do. But more than anything else, I am in this because two families I really care about are involved._ _  
This isn't the time to worry about petty issues. You know what you need to do, and you know why you need to do it.  
And I know, for a fact, that this contract is essential. Neither you nor Byakuya Bo can achieve the feat you both are desperate to, alone. You need each other. And you also need whatever is going to come along with the affair._ _  
This is undoubtedly for the best._ _  
Trust us and sign the deal._ _  
I'll handle Byakuya. I know he does not have it in him to resist my persuasions. Begrudgingly as it might be, he'll agree._ _  
More so because he knows he needs this as well._

 _I've designed the pact myself so you don't have to worry about loopholes.  
Meet the man once. You'll know he means serious business and is not going to hold you back or get in the way. He is equally dedicated to the cause, and he possesses the balance and maturity that is crucial here, something you severely lack in._

 _The more I think about it, the more perfect this association seems to be._

 _We are geniuses Kisuke."_

 _"We sure are."_

Ichigo had nothing more to say. He knew better than to interrupt when Yoruichi was being like this.  
She knew what she was doing.  
And he knew Kisuke was aware of it all. More than anyone else.  
He couldn't argue with that conviction mixed with an intense thirst for an extremely long-awaited closure.  
Especially when it touched on Yoruichi's emotions. And every secret she never revealed.  
Kisuke's intentions, though never spoken of, Ichigo knew were strong and reasonable enough if he was willing to risk his identity for it.

This meant a lot to the both of them.

And after his meeting with Byakuya he had realised it meant a hell lot to him as well.

He despised how a single man, whose identity was still a mystery had managed to push good people to a point where vengeance consumed them and hatred burned their souls.  
Ichigo was not furious at his depravity, but his ability to inspire it in others.

How he had managed to get evil to seep in and diabolically contaminate innocence.  
And how efficiently he kept himself hidden somewhere, he knew no one could reach.

Well all of that would change now.  
He would make sure of that.

There was a looming uncertainty pertaining to this venture that Ichigo was more than wary of.

He was going after an unknown man; with an unrecognised face and an entirely unfamiliar existence.  
He had nothing to grasp on to. Nothing to base his strategy on.  
It was a blind shot. In every way.

He was well aware of the chance he was taking and the danger it involved, and how a single mistake could jeopardise the entire scheme, bringing about devastating consequences.

But he also realised he just did not care.

He had to do it, by any means necessary; even if it required getting himself killed in the process.

He was going to avenge her death at any given cost.  
Nothing else mattered.

He only had one thing he could count on -  
His instincts.

And that Ichigo knew, would never fail him.

That thought alone was enough to charge him up for the meeting he had to attend, and he knew he would gladly attend a thousand more, if it meant getting what he so desperately wanted.

The characteristic scowl on his face then shifted to an expression of unwavering determination; infested with a streak of morbid sadness mingled with inexorable guilt.

However, no sooner had the trademark scowl disappeared, the ringing of his cell phone brought it right back, and he answered the phone with an uncaring -  
"What?"

"You just never learn, do you? What if this was a potential investor? Or an important business associate? Not everyone is obligated to tolerate your insolence Kurosaki. It might be something that comes naturally to you, but you have to attempt to keep it in check because it doesn't help your image at all.  
For goodness sake at least have some regard for the name of the company you own."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Grandma. Also, remind me to instruct your dentist to stitch your mouth up the next time you have an appointment. I'm sure I'll be saving a lot of lives."

"Why do I even bother?"

"My question exactly."

"Listen Kurosaki, I had called to inform you that your ticket has been mailed to you, since I can say this with absolute confidence that you had not and would not have checked yourself. Your flight leaves in three hours."

"Okay. Bye."

"Hold on. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Sometime during next week I guess."

"I see.  
Please don't come back with police charges pressed against you. If you get into a fight with the client there, don't bother returning."

"Nice to know you care so much."

"Of course. You're my business partner after all."

"And that is something I shall forever remain afflicted with."

"Stop stealing my lines Kurosaki. Your lack of originality is hurtful."

Ichigo reached his apartment within the next 15 minutes to fetch some important documents he would be needing which of course included the contract papers.

Ichigo was extra careful to leave the 2nd part of the contract behind, as it contained information that Byakuya's sister could absolutely never come to know. That was in fact a major part of the deal he made with him; to keep their operation strictly private and to make sure his sister doesn't get drawn into the whole mess.  
It also happened to be an instruction Kuchiki Byakuya had harped on twice. Twice.

Ichigo could be really dense sometimes, but even he knew better than to not follow through with an order Byakuya had bothered to repeat twice.

His Ferrari raced him through the highway lanes and he reached the airport with an hour in hand.

Ichigo couldn't remember the last time he had ever been this anxious. What was the matter with him? He had been in far more testing situations before and he hadn't even batted an eye.

He could feel his trademark scowl faltering, a first in ages, and he honestly didn't know why he was this shaken by the thought of the task ahead of him.

He only had to meet his stuck-up business partner and his stranger sister, who also happened to be his soon-to-be-wife-for-a-year and 'discuss' the first part of the contract with her.  
The usuals.

Like, how much more regular could things get?

Nah. Sarcasm wasn't helping.

'So you have this huge mission ahead of you and you're worrying about this insanely silly meeting with highly probable lunatics?  
Way to go, Ichigo. How the fuck are you even going to trust yourself with this if you sweat over a silly meeting?  
Get a grip over yourself. Now.'

The soliloquy must have helped, as he discovered he had calmed down considerably and was finally ready for the flight.

However, as the plane gradually lost its touch with the ground and started soaring high into the territory of the clouds above, Ichigo's mind went running through a turmoil of emotions again, some of which he had difficulty in appreciating.

Unwarranted curiosity was one of them.

Not wanting to dwell too much on it, he reluctantly took out the contract papers from his handbag in an attempt to go through them. He had to, of course. He was stalling it for as long as he could, but he knew he had to read it at least once if he were to discuss it with his business partner's sister.

Ichigo turned the seat lights on and put on his reading glasses as he skimmed through the pages.

The alphabets printed on the papers were merely seen, not registered as his thoughts wandered off to somewhere distant, a place that was foreignly familiar, filled with the fragrance of delightful memories.  
He longed to go back there, but was afraid of being reminded of the person he really was.  
Afraid of colliding with his past and stumbling upon a seemingly insignificant piece that escaped his memory - standing at the root of the inherent vacancy and hollowness in his soul.

He was afraid of discovering that missing piece and the chaos that the discovery would ensue.

Ichigo figured he had to find the man behind it all, to be able to find himself again.  
And in the process, he knew the collision might be unavoidable after all.

* * *

Rukia didn't exactly have a good start to her Sunday.  
Her alarm went off at 6 o clock in the fucking morning and she was this close to smashing it on the ground and breaking it to pieces. The reason the alarm was saved was because it had Chappy the rabbit's face carved on it. It was a limited edition Chappy the rabbit alarm clock that Rukia had gifted herself a week ago on nailing the press conference held in Germany.

She had been out with her gang the previous night to unwind and had planned to sleep well into the next day.  
And obviously that didn't happen because she had forgotten to switch the alarm off.  
So needless to say, she wasn't in the best of her moods.

Rukia had yet to read the contract she wished would magically disappear.  
She didn't even want to look at those cursed sheets of paper, let alone actually read them.  
She was stalling the process as long as she could for somewhere she believed that if she didn't read the contract, maybe none of what was happening to her would be real.

Her stomach was growling and just as she was about to go to the kitchen and cook herself some breakfast, Byakuya had called.

"Rukia, I have called to inform you that your meeting with Kurosaki Ichigo tomorrow is scheduled at 11:00 am. It will be held in my office.  
I expect you to be there on time."

"Hai nii sama."

"You _have_ gone through the contract I believe."

"..."

"Rukia?"

"N-no Nii sama I haven't yet."

"...And why not, may I ask?"

"I-I.. I w-wa.. I was.."

"Rukia, this is utterly amateurish of you. I do not want our business partner to be under the impression that we are irresponsible or worse yet, untailored do you hear me? This is a solemn issue Rukia and though your initial shock and anger is excusible, what you are doing now certainly is not."

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. Her brother was right. She had already given her word; there was absolutely no point in her displaying reluctance now.  
And since when was Kuchiki Rukia a cowardly procrastinator anyway?

"Gomenasai, nii sama. I will go through the clauses this instant and mark the ones I feel require alterations. I will be comprehensively prepared for the meeting tomorrow brother, I promise you that."

"I hope you act on your word this time. I trust you to put in an appearance on time tomorrow, and we shall discuss the rest there."

"Hai, nii sama."

The call ended as Rukia heaved a sigh and took out the contract papers from her drawer and proceeded to sit on the couch and read them.

 _Okay, this is it._

 _You only have to read a bloody contract and mark the clauses you're uncomfortable with; for now, at least._

 _Rukia, what the hell is wrong with you? This is what you do for a living. This is what you're best at – handling contracts and making big deals go your way. This is no different; it's just a damn contract. That's all it is._

 _Just continue being the robot that you've always been and treat it as work. And quite honestly in the end, it_ _ **is**_ _your work_ _._

 _Stop thinking it's going to affect your life in anyway. You'll go on living the way you always have. You'll only change your name for a year and that's it. Think of it as an act. You just gotta make sure you play your part perfectly. And that shouldn't be a problem for you at all._

 _Before you know it, the curtains will fall and the show will be over and your company will be saved and everything will go back to the way it had been before like nothing had ever even happened in the first place._

Rukia couldn't help but ponder on the irony of the supposed 'motivational' speech she gave herself. Act for a year? Rukia chuckled.

And how exactly is it going to be any different from what she was doing now?

She knew she was engaged in a bare act with herself. Bare to her insecurities and inner demons. A game of pretense she was playing with her conscience – a game that bruised and scarred her already broken soul, anew every day.

It did hurt initially, but Rukia figured it did not anymore. Earlier the dull pain used to serve as the only reminder of her still being alive. But now along with the pain, the tiny remnant of the once bright and dominant spark of life she carried with her had also faded away.

She was truly dead on the inside; in every sense of the word.

And that was when she realized that it did not matter. Nothing mattered anymore. So what if she was being pushed into a contractual marriage with a complete stranger? It wasn't like she had anything to fight for anyway. Her strength, her pride, her dignity, her very desire of sustenance had been ripped from her long ago, leaving her unfeelingly open to anything that was to come her way.

She did not mind, and it did not matter.

She would remain how she was – entirely hidden, yet appallingly bare; a hauntingly mysterious and obscure paradox that no one could unravel.

Suddenly she wasn't as reluctant anymore and was welcoming the idea. Would this arrangement be successful in hurting her more? Or maybe become a source of amusement? She didn't think that was even possible. Rukia chuckled again.

Oh well, I'll just have to find out, won't I?

She turned to the first page of her contract and started reading it, sincerely this time. Her name was mentioned in bold letters along with the name of the man she was supposed to marry.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo.. 'The one who protects' "

Rukia concluded it was a rather nice and meaningful name to have. It was almost as if the name oddly made him appear less of a stranger to her. She felt like she knew him somehow.

As soon as those thoughts invaded her mind, she dispersed them, silently reprimanding herself for entertaining them in the first place.

What was with her romanticising every little thing and trying to be hopeful about it? Was she not tired of all the disappointments already?

 **This contract has been designed to validate the provisional marriage of _KUROSAKI ICHIGO_ – the founder and owner of the Masaki Corporations ; and _KUCHIKI RUKIA_ – the co-owner of the Kuchiki Internationals. **

**This is merely an arrangement that has been organized to help authenticate the merger of the two multinational companies and holds no significance outside of the aforementioned cause.**

 **This settlement is temporary as has been mentioned previously, and exactly one year from the day of marriage, it will become completely void and none of the parties involved will have to recognize its existence at all anymore.**

So far so good, Rukia thought. The introduction to the contract was precise and to-the-point and would not require any further explanations.

Ah well it _was_ formulated by Lady Yoruichi after all.

 **The marriage date has yet to be agreed upon, but has to be scheduled sometime in January this coming year.**

 **The five months that have been exempted from the bond are to be utilized by the affiliates to get to know each other as well as their family and friends. During this time they are also expected to make as many public appearances as possible so as to make this marriage seem wholly genuine and not look rushed or abrupt.**

 **The couple has to exhibit an act that the media can buy and therefore public display of affection is mandatory. They will need to hold hands, smile at each other a lot and even kiss if the situation so demanded.**

"Woah woah woah ...WHAT?" Rukia screamed out loud.

There was absolutely no way in hell she would kiss a stranger like that. Holding hands itself was asking too much, however she might still consider trying it if the situation ever became that desperate.

But kissing? Completely out of the question.

Rukia took the red pen out and underlined that particular clause repeatedly and vehemently, almost tearing the paper there.

This was simply outrageous. Why would Yoruichi put in clauses she knew she would _never_ agree to? Or was it someone else who did this? Was it Urahara? He was a pervert after all so maybe he..

Wait, could it be the Kurosaki guy himself? What if he put them in? What if he was actually a disgusting pervert wanting to use all of this as an excuse to get laid? Or worse yet, what if he was just a playboy and.. No.. what if he was actually intending to get physical with her and then keep some sort of an evidence of that and then blackmail her and usurp the company from them and...

 _Goddamnit Rukia just stop it already! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you even realize how delirious you are being right now? This is so unlike you, get a grip over yourself._

Rukia simply stopped thinking and decided to read on.

 **Once married, the couple has to abstain from being involved in sexual affairs outside of marriage. They will not be allowed to have any romantic affair with anyone else during the period of marriage, under any circumstance. This rule is to be strictly followed and there is no way around it.**

 **The couple may have sex within marriage if they so desired, and they could proceed to do so as there is no rule against it. However it can happen only if** _ **both**_ **the parties consent to it and take proper protection.**

Okay.. what was Youruichi THINKING? T-this was simply.. God it was HUMILIATING! She did not even SEE this guy yet and the contract already went _there_? What was she _thinking_ mentioning these in an agreement so callously like it was no big deal at all?

Rukia took that red pen out again and did what she had done previously, only more forcefully this time; so the poor sheet, unable to withstand the pressure, succumbed to it presenting a small tear there.

This was beyond embarrassing. Surely Kurosaki must have read this as well? What did he think? How would she face him tomorrow and how would she even begin to discuss the problems she had with the contract?

She couldn't. She would simply hand him her part of the contract and tell him to get rid of the conditions she has underlined. That's it. He would have to follow what she said, no questions asked.

Was Lady Yoruichi possibly drunk while devising the terms and conditions? Or was she perhaps doing this on purpose, just for the fun of it? Either way, Rukia did not find it amusing in the least. She was in fact angry now and didn't quite know whom to direct her anger at.

She wouldn't even have to go through all of this in the first place if her brother had been tactful enough to come up with a more reasonable and less impractical way to save their company.

Actually, they both would have to go through none of this at all if _he_ had still been here with them. And the reason _he_ was not, was because of her...

So in the end Rukia could only blame herself. All of this was her fault.

Rukia was tired. She just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up.

She would have given in to her dark desires a long time ago, if not for the images of a few people she deeply cared about flashing before her eyes every time she attempted to.

As she was about to go to her room and take some rest, she was suddenly reminded of the contract in her hand, a part of which she had yet to read.

Rukia sighed and started reading again, wanting to get this over with already.

 **The content of this bond, or the bond itself is not to be mentioned to anyone other than the people involved and the ones who have designed it. Nobody, not even a close family member should be allowed to catch any hint of this contract and this is by far the most important term of this agreement and is non-negotiable. How the parties involved will achieve such feat without arousing the least bit of suspicion is for them to figure out.**

 **However, both the candidates must work together as a team, respect one another, help and support each other at every step of the way and must learn to trust each other unreservedly. Only then will an arrangement like this become successful.**

 **The contract will be considered valid and operational after both Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia will have signed on the paper without any objections.**

 **Once the contract is ready, it shall be handed over to Shihoin Yoruichi directly and no copies of the original document will be made.**

 **The additions to the bond, if any, will be made by Shihoin Youruichi herself from then on and the signing parties would not be required to intervene any longer. Only their word of acceptance would be enough.**

That was all. The remaining two pages were plain official talk and it did not require her inspection.

Rukia sighed. She knew she had a lot of talking to do tomorrow and quite honestly she wasn't ready for it.

She hoped Yoruichi would be there too so she could talk a bit more about the agreement and clear a few of her confusions regarding the contract. Like what was the significance of that almost inconspicuous 'Part I' written over the top edge on the first page of the contract? Was there a Part II to the contract as well? If there was, then what was it about? Could it be about the business part of the deal? Ah well, she would get her answers tomorrow.

And then of course she had to get rid of those preposterous clauses. Even thinking about them made her cheeks turn red in anger and embarrassment.

I hope this Kurosaki person doesn't make it too difficult.

But then again, Rukia decided, she always hoped too much.

* * *

"No please... Please.. Please let me go. Please.. I have a family to support. They'll all be lost without me." ; the scientist begged and pleaded. His pleas were unheeded as darkness slowly consumed his entire being and he could not think straight anymore.

He knew they were doing it to him. They had begun the process already and nothing he did now could reverse his fate.

A single tear left his eye as the image of his son and wife happily singing the birthday song came to his mind.

"Mei..Tamako..I'm sorry.." was all he said before being enveloped in nothingness, as the monster welcomed him on the other side.

* * *

 **So. how did you guys like this chapter?:D *mystery mystery mystery* :3**

 **Any questions pertaining to the chapter is surely entertained and I'll try my best to answer you queries without giving the plot away! :P**

 **And please please review and let me know your thoughts! I wold really appreciate it! 3**

 **Love you all so much and thank you for taking your time to read the story! :')**

 **See you guys again with the next chapter, then! :D**

 **Till then, bye bye and have a great day ahead! ^_^**


	3. THE FATEFUL ENCOUNTER

**A/N : This is going to be a rather long author's note, so kindly brace yourselves!**

 **First of all I would like to thank every single one of you lovely readers who took the time to leave a review. No really, thanks a lot. And a BIG reason I am still writing this fic is because of you people. You are all so wonderful and friendly, and so so encouraging. You have no idea how much you've helped me. :')**

 **Alright, now there is another issue that I would like to address and I guess most of you who still follow Bleach have already figured out what I am going to talk about. For those of you who haven't, well it's regarding the ending of Bleach. So obviously, *SPOILER ALERT***

 **I could go on a rant about the ending and how utterly meaningless it was and how Kubo literally made a joke out of his own story and characters and just how wronged, as fans, we were. But I won't, because there's no point in doing that, at all. We ALL know that ending sucked in every way possible and there's basically no use in going over it again and wasting time and energy on something this insincere and stupid. Now, I was initially extremely depressed after learning that IchiRuki did not become canon and honestly I only have the IR fandom to thank for helping me cope with it. Seriously, this is HANDS DOWN THE BEST FANDOM I've ever been a part of and I am just so so grateful. In spite of literally being back stabbed by the author in the worst possible way, we did not let despair bring us down and came back stronger than we already were, with fanarts, fix-it-fics, edits and what not! It just made me feel so proud. And all of this also made me realise something very important. I realised that I had shipped IchiRuki not because of the prospect of it becoming canon one day, but because of what it always had. It was never about the destination, it was always about the journey and it was wonderful. IchiRuki is a ship that doesn't need any kind of cheap validation. It was very much there, throughout the manga and it was prominent enough for majority of the Bleach fans (shippers and non-shippers alike) to recognise it and accept it as being the strongest and the most developed bond of the entire series. So it was very much real and precisely represented my idea of true love. It is my ULTIMATE OTP and I'll ship it till the day I die and beyond. A single universally-hated chapter cannot take that away from me.**

 **So to all my fellow IR darlings reading this story, I hope you enjoy it and I want you to know that we are all in this together and if Kubo thinks he has successfully fucked us up, joke's on him. We believe in something too strong and pure to be defeated so easily.**

 **#IchiRukiFTW ALWAYS AND FOREVER!**

 **Now on to the story! I hope you like it, our dorks are going to meet finally! It also takes you a little bit deeper into the plot. :D**

 **On a side note: There is mention of the word 'Selenite' which is nothing but a Japanese song by Rirutia. It is a beautiful piece and I highly recommend checking it out!**

* * *

The alarm went off at 7 'o' clock that eventful morning and Rukia woke up with a bizarre feeling she could not quite place.

The weight of the situation she was shortly about to find herself in was not lost on her; however for some odd reason, she wasn't as bothered or apprehensive as she thought she would be.

She only felt strange, almost as if she was ostensibly existing in a ludicrous trance.

Like it was all happening in front of her, and she could see her tangible reflection being an integral part of it; while her real self was an isolated spectator confined in close proximity.

 _Could this confinement hold the possibility of ever being congruous?_

In truth, Rukia had become restfully accustomed to the monotone her life had been humming these past few years and quite naturally had never envisaged nor prepared herself for this sudden disarray.

She figured she might still be in denial after all and maybe the reality was yet to ably sink in.

 _No, I really don't need all that dull philosophical bullshit right now. I need to get ready and make sure I look absolutely flawless._

 _Okay so you meet your husband-for-a-year today. C'mon Rukia you have got to show more enthusiasm that that._

That thought made Rukia cringe on the inside, before she dismissed it and started getting ready for the meeting.

She had already arranged everything she would need for the meeting the previous night, and had even gone through the contract a second time to check if she had left out anything at all. She had grimaced at _those_ terms again and made a mental note of addressing to them the very moment they would begin discussing the contract. Thinking about them alone made her stomach turn in embarrassment and revulsion alike. She hadn't given the meeting any more thought as she simply prepared her bed and slowly dozed off to Selenite.

Two hours later, she was done with showering and having breakfast so she proceeded to dress herself up. As she was putting her stockings on, lost deep in thought, her cell phone rang and she picked it up unmindfully.

"Yes, Kuchiki Rukia speaking."

"I know it's you Rukia. And I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to look at the damn phone before answering it, that way you would know who was calling too."

"Yeah Momo, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. Just tell me why you're calling and get this over with."

"Someone sure is cranky today."

"I'm sorry, I just... I have a lot on my plate at the moment so... Forget it. Why did you call?"

"Oh about that, you do remember it's Izuru's birthday this Friday, right? So we've all planned a surprise party for him at Rangiku's beach house."

"Wow that sounds great!"

"It does, doesn't it? And you have to come. No work excuses will do this time."

"I don't know Momo. I'll try my best to make time for it but I can't promise anything."

"No Rukia I honestly don't care. You might have heaps of work but you're still showing up. And it's almost at the end of this week for Christ's sake!"

"But it still does not count as the weekend Momo, so I'll still have to miss office one whole day."

"Hey there, killjoy!"

"Rangiku?"

"Yep. That is me. And you are coming. That's an order, not an invite."

"Listen to me Ra-"

"No, **you** listen to **me** stubborn lady. We are having a beach party and we are all going to have lots of fun and you are going to **be** there. I will **not** let you throw your youth away like this, if I can help it at all. You're only 25 Rukia, stop punishing yourself like this by taking life so seriously all the time. You can hate me all you want for this, but I am not going to be apologetic about making you do something that is normally expected of you to, which is acting your **own** age and not that of a 50 year old. You are absolutely attending the party on Friday even if I literally have to drag your ass all the way here, got it? Your approval or your stuck-up brother's for that matter is absolutely needless and nothing can stop me from doing what I just said, do you understand me?"

"Alright, alright stop. I.. I will be there. And how many times have I told you not to talk about my brother like that? It's disrespectful Rangiku!"

"Good girl. And I only speak the truth, Rukia; you know I can't help it! Okay, see you on Friday then sweetie. Jane!"

"Yeah, bye."

Rukia sighed heavily and mentally cursed Rangiku for being so persistently persuasive all the time and not listening to any reason whatsoever. Granted Rangiku had only ever wanted to be of help by pushing Rukia to get to know more people and make new friends and come out of that shell she had cocooned herself into; Rukia still wished that she would just leave her be because she wasn't someone who could open up to people very easily, and preferred to keep to herself.

Sure she had some close friends, but that was it. Outside of her really limited circle, she candidly interacted with no one.

People who didn't know her that well were extremely hesitant in talking to her for they were either intimidated by her or simply because they would be under the notion that she was exactly like her aloof and arrogant older brother, and therefore clearly unapproachable.

And she did not care enough to make an effort to correct their misconceptions.

That is why, though theirs was a huge squad of people graduating from the same university, she barely knew them and talked to only a select few.

Naturally she felt utterly out of place in the gatherings and forced interactions were always awkward anyway.

In spite of all of that, she tried to attend as many of these get-togethers as possible to make it look like she was fine and completely past that incident, and not have her friends unnecessarily fret over her.

She would take uncomfortable and suffocating dinner parties over an utterly worried Momo and an overly concerned Rangiku any day!

 _Beach party on Friday, eh? Well then, I guess I'll have to work extra hours for the rest of this week, although I really don't know if I'll be up for it after the damned meeting._

 _Why does my life have to be so difficult all the time?_

Rukia finished dressing up and went over to check herself in the mirror. She was immaculately dressed as always, with all the right things in the right places. Her cold and distant aura was very much there and she thought it had somehow subconsciously intensified as she would need it to intimidate this Kurosaki person.

 _I need to make sure that he knows who's going to be in charge from the very first day._

While contemplating on the colour of her heels, Rukia called Hanatarou up.

"Yes, Rukia do you wish to go have breakfast first or will I drop you off to the office directly?"

"I've already had my breakfast today Hanatarou, so I'll just head straight to my brother's office. It's almost 9:30 already. I don't want to be late for the meeting today. It's best if I make it an hour or a half earlier actually."

"Sure thing, Rukia; I'll be there in a minute."

As the Bentley finally came to a stop in front of the gigantic office building, Rukia felt a surge of anxiety course through her entire being and all of a sudden she wasn't just the spectator anymore. She became agonizingly aware of every small step she took; of herself exiting the car, thanking Hanatarou and greeting all the staff members on her way to Byakuya's office chamber.

It was all unfurling before her and this time she herself was a part of it as she sensed each passing moment initially embracing her affectionately and then harshly sweeping past her, as if to emphasize on the unambiguous physicality of her presence in what she assumed would always be a confined and incongruous settlement.

' _Why can't you be a bit more patient and hopeful?'_ a meek voice within her softly whispered.

' _When has endurance and faith ever helped?'_ rang the bitter reply.

Her mind went blank as she started feeling dizzy and shaky, inwardly begging herself to hold on.

 _Why was this happening again?_

Her face or stance bore no hint of her glaring discomfort as she greeted Aiko with a smile and softly knocked on the door to her brother's office.

"Nii sama, it's me Rukia."

There was a short pause before she got a reply. "Come in."

Rukia slowly entered the chamber and found nothing out of the ordinary, with the only noticeable addition of four chairs, without any occupant however, surrounding the round table located at the centre of the large room.

Byakuya was assembled gracefully at his desk as usual, flipping through the pages of a rather large document.

"You may sit down."

Rukia having realised she was caught standing still and staring into space for a bit too long, blushed lightly and proceeded to sit opposite to her brother.

"You're early" Byakuya stated without shifting his eyes from the document.

"Well I thought it would be convenient if I dropped in an hour or a half before the meeting started."

"I see."

"Umm Nii sama, I was wondering if Lady Yoruichi would show up anytime soon. I actually had a few things to discuss with her prior to the meeting, in private."

Byakuya looked up at her just then fixing her with an obscure questioning stare.

"Well actually i..it's regarding some of the terms in the contract. And also I had a few questions pertaining to the contract itself that I thought I would ask her. That is part of the reason I arrived ahead of time. I was hoping Lady Yoruichi would be present."

"Rukia, the meeting was scheduled to be held at 11 o clock and it is not even 10:30 at the moment. Do you honestly believe your anticipation of her presence is well-founded?"

Rukia looked down in embarrassment as Byakuya continued to stare at her, in an attempt to discern what exactly was going through her mind.

"In addition, any queries in relation to the terms and conditions of the contract or the contract itself that you might have, should be addressed strictly in the presence of the other signing party. Therefore, you can, under no circumstances be authorized to partake in any discussion with Yoruichi confidentially when it concerns the contract."

Rukia sighed and looked up at her brother.

"I understand Nii sama. I'm sorry for bothering you with this. Pardon my impatience."

Rukia sounded cheerless, defeated almost and Byakuya kept looking at her while she fought to keep her emotions in check and regain her composure.

"You have done nothing that demands an apology. You have only received this agreement with utmost grace and maturity, as is expected of a true Kuchiki."

Rukia brought herself to smile at those words knowing they were her brother's attempt at a consolation. She knew he felt bad for putting her through this, and if he could do anything at all to alter the state of affairs, he would.

These rare instances of Byakuya's particularly subtle and silent display of concern and care were one of the few things that could genuinely make Rukia happy even after everything that had formerly transpired.

Rukia knew she was important to him.

She only wished he would remind her more often, even if it was in that distinctively silent and sheltered manner of his.

"Hai. I'm glad you think so Nii sama."

Byakuya nodded in reply and went back to reading the document, and Rukia felt much better than she had the entire morning.

* * *

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"S-S-Sir..?"

"This is the **8** **th** **fucking time** you're calling. **I swear if you don't give me a damn good reason within the next five seconds for waking me up I'll make sure you never speak for the rest of your life."**

"I.. I. I am.. s-s-sorry Sir.. I wa-was j-j-just.. I was just.."

"You better hurry because it's down to 2 seconds now."

"I-I was o-ordered to.. to take you to Master's office a-and ma-make s-sure y-you reach there by 11 s-s-o S-Sir if we don't l-leave right now I-I am afraid we w-won't be able to a-arrive on time and I wi..I will lose m-my j-job."

"What _on earth_ are you babbling ab-... _Oh Shit._ "

That was precisely when the receiver was dropped down and the blanket got kicked right off of the bed as the orange haired man jolted awake; cursing his way to the bathroom.

He blamed it on the ridiculously long flight and the dreadful jetlag that had followed.

And of course on the incompetence of his phone's alarm.  
 _Why the fuck did it never do its goddamn job right?_

Ichigo had landed on the airport in the afternoon the day before and was met with a guy named Ryuji who had come to pick him up.

Ryuji introduced himself as a personnel working in the international business department of the Kuchiki Corporation and said he was assigned with the task of being his attendant for the period of his stay in Tokyo.

He added that his job was to ensure Ichigo's time in the city was pleasant and enjoyable and also that he made to all of his meetings on time.

Ichigo had concluded that this Ryuji person was a rather simple guy, only a bit too conversational for his tastes.

Ryuji had dropped him off at Hotel Proffueau, a hotel that unsurprisingly belonged to the Kuchikis, where his reception was anything but unobtrusive and he was once again resentfully reminded of the condescending promise his business partner had made to him over the phone.

However, despite his bitterness at Byakuya's discreet display of arrogance and superiority, Ichigo, in the end was only really glad for the comfort of the suite he was provided with and the delightful warmth of the bed he had immediately dropped his utterly exhausted body onto.

Ichigo recalled the bed itself lulling him to a deep sleep and as he was pulling his pants up and tying the knot to his tie at the same time, he couldn't remember whether he had actually set the alarm on his phone the other night or if he had been in a trance all that time before dozing off completely.

 _Ah, so maybe that's why my alarm didn't go off._

Ichigo finished dressing up within the next few minutes, grabbed the contract papers and rushed to the elevator outside his suite, as he called Ryuji.

"Get the car ready, I'll be down in a minute."

"S-sir I'm a-already waiting with the c-car at the entrance."

Ichigo got out of the hotel and found Ryuji standing by a black Audi, visibly shaken and pale.

Ichigo shook his head as he approached him.

"C'mon, let's go"

"Y-yes S-sir."

Ichigo got inside the car, and checked for the time to see it was 11:10 already.

"So, Ryuji. How long will it take to reach the office from here?"

"I-it usually t-takes about 25 minutes b-but considering this is the r-rush hour, it m-might take l-longer than that."

"Okay. Where is Byakuya's office? I mean, which floor?"

"I-it's on the 13th f-floor S-sir."

"Alright, first of all, stop stuttering. You sound like you've seen a ghost. And I need you to drive real fast so for that you have got to release all this anxiety, do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Just drive to the office and drop me there. If you're worried about Byakuya firing you, leave that to me. I'm not going to let that happen."

Ryuji felt a sense of relief at the conviction with which the orange haired man said those words and he felt he could trust him somehow.

By some miracle, Ichigo was brought to his destination within 20 minutes only; after which he had immediately got off the car, barely thanking Ryuji and failing to properly appreciate the enormity of the campus or the buildings in his hurry to make it to the meeting.

It was 11:30 already and Ichigo was mentally preparing himself for the humiliating lecture he could safely assume he would have to endure shortly, as he ascended to the 13th floor.

The elevator door opened with a ding, and Ichigo found himself at the end of a gigantic and well decorated lobby with some waiting chairs positioned in the middle and a woman in her mid-thirties occupying the receptionist desk, typing away at the computer wildly.

Ichigo ignored the sudden loud thumping of his heart, the sheer lack of sensations in his hands and legs, and the unusual dryness of his mouth as he took long and painfully steady steps to the desk, all the time keeping his scowl firmly in place.

"Excuse me?"

The woman stopped typing immediately and looked up at him, masking her bewilderment and surprise with a welcoming smile.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Rukia was fairly angry. And she could tell with complete certainty that Byakuya was too, even more so than her.

The meeting was scheduled for 11 and it was 11:30 already.

Everyone was present; even Urahara Kisuke had cared enough to show up on time, and they were all seated around the round table in Byaukuya's chamber silently awaiting Kurosaki Ichigo's arrival.

Not only was he running awfully late, he had also not bothered to call to let anyone know that he would be, let alone providing them with a justified reason for his delay.

Byakuya's growing anger was almost palpable and his patience was visibly running thin as he kept his eyes dangerously narrowed and glued to the entrance of his office suite.

Even though Rukia was angry, she mostly felt bad for the person about to arrive as he would be subject to her brother's cold fury and that was quite possibly the one thing everyone who knew him, would prefer early death over.

"There is a limit to my tolerance and Kurosaki Ichigo's recurrent negligence and lackadaisical attitude is severely crossing it. I take it he has not been notified of the cost of putting my patience to a test, has he, Shihoin?"

Byakuya's voice echoed through the room and his tone was enough to convey his rage and discontentment, making Rukia shudder inwardly.

If it had been any other time, Yoruichi would probably have smirked or giggled and then teased Byakuya for losing his cool, but even she knew better than to push his buttons at the moment.

"Calm down Byakuya! He might come running through that door any minute now-"

No sooner had those words left her mouth; the door to Byakuya's chamber flew open revealing a vaguely breathless man in a black suit and tie standing at the entrance.

"Ah, there he is. So, you finally decided to join us Ichigo. Come on in now!"

Ichigo stood there for a moment, letting his mind carefully register the tense atmosphere before stepping inside.

His eyes very briefly scanned through the surroundings, as he took small and steady steps to the round table in the centre in an attempt to calm his nerves down.

He looked at Yoruichi and found her mouthing something to him he could not understand.

Urahara was smiling that characteristic smile of his from underneath the shadow cast by his hat.

He did not have to look to guess precisely the manner in which Byakuya Kuchiki was undoubtedly eyeing him, and he gulped subconsciously as he could practically feel his livid aura daring him to make one more wrong move, after which it would not hesitate to slice him up in half.

His purposefully wandering eyes eventually came to rest upon the last, strikingly small figure, one that was an absolute stranger to him.

Their eyes met, and Ichigo was left standing still, rooted to his spot for what felt like an eternity.

For she had the most enchanting pair of violets adorning a face designed with perfection, the depth of which even a thousand oceans could never measure up to, and he felt them piercing his soul, boldly yet tenderly uncovering every sincerely hidden secret as he remained a helpless and entranced captive.

Her eyes were wide as she stared right back; shining with a myriad of emotions that Ichigo tried and failed to translate, making her seem like a being from a whole different universe altogether.

He had seen eyes that could whisper and eyes that could talk, but he had never seen eyes that could sing so melodiously, ever before.

Ichigo was awestruck and he could not remember another time he had been like this in the past 28 years of his existence. His scowl was still there, but had softened considerably as he struggled to comprehend the reason behind his ridiculously peculiar reaction to seeing this new person.

She was just another random stranger after all so...

"Ahem! Ahem! Ichigo you will have plenty of time to check your would-be-wife out in the future I am sure, but right now let's get down to business, shall we?"

Embarrassed and utterly taken aback by his own behaviour, Ichigo immediately looked down, blushing faintly, as he proceeded to occupy the seat left for him next to Yoruichi, decisively avoiding even a single glance at the stranger whom he now knew to be his _contractual_ would-be-wife.

There was a rather uncomfortable silence that followed and Ichigo could sense Byakuya's eyes shooting daggers at him as he remained seated in his place, strategically looking at the fancy vase placed on the table filled with flowers he did not recognise.

"Alright, now that we finally have everyone assembled here, let us proceed with the meeting. First things first; we will be discussing the contract strictly in the presence of the signing parties and the ones who have designed it. So in the initial session which concerns this marriage contract, Byakuya-Bo as you know already, you will not be needed."

Byakuya, whose gaze was fixed on Kurosaki Ichigo all this time, turned to look at Yoruichi before addressing her in a stringently formal tone.

"I shall _not_ be going anywhere ahead of being given a credible explanation for this insolent and shamelessly irresponsible act."

Byakuya spoke in a manner that made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going anywhere until Ichigo gave him a proper excuse for his delayed arrival.

"I was extremely exhausted yesterday and forgot to set my alarm and therefore could not get up on time" was Ichigo's casual reply.

Rukia was feeling sorry for this person not so long ago, but not anymore.

His lack of respect for the people attending the meeting and the meeting itself in general was offensively obvious and he did not have the minimum decency to even try to hide it.

Was this guy even for real? Who did he think he was, anyway?

How dare he make so light of a situation that was undoubtedly so impactful and significant for both the companies involved? Like, how can he remain so unaffected by it, when she could not spend a single minute without getting all riled up and suffocated merely at the thought of the proposition?

How could he so easily not care?

Rukia decided she could not simply remain silent after listening to that incredibly nonchalant and offhanded reply.

"That's the best you can come up with? Seriously?"

Ichigo turned to look at the person who had just spoken and found those haughty violet eyes looking at him, demanding answers, and just as he was about to respond, Byakuya chose to speak again.

"I believe I had assigned an employee to see to it that you make it to your meetings on time. I see he failed-"

"Don't bring Ryuji into this okay? He did call me a lot of times and it was actually because of him that I managed to get up at all. None of this is his fault; he did his job just fine. I am sorry for not being more cautious, this won't happen again."

Rukia was livid now. Did he really just say he wouldn't have woken up at all had Ryuji not called? Did he honestly have the audacity to just casually throw that out there like it's no big deal at all?

 **The nerve.**

"I am pretty sure this is a meeting significant enough to, you know; at the very least remember to wake up for."

"Look, I just apologised. What else do you want me to do?"

"You call _that_ an apology? Your apology was as hollow as your etiquette and sense of responsibility. Take my advice, next time onwards apologise only when you sincerely mean it."

"What? How the hell would you know if I meant my apology or not? How long have you known me, Miss?"

"I don't need to know you personally to appreciate an apology. The person who is being apologised to knows right away whether or not it is genuine."

"Then you're wrong. I do not apologise to people very often. I only say sorry when I know I have to, so I mean it."

"Why does that not surprise me at all? Here we have Mr. Perfect rarely needing to apologise because he is always right, and also because there is absolutely no limit to how narcissistic and egoistic he can be."

"And here we have a know-it-all-midget who is apparently capable of flawlessly assessing a person, based on a 2 minute interaction."

"How **dare** you?"

"Why, you've never been called a midget before?"

"You have no right to call me anything."

"Oh and _you_ do?"

"Apologise, right now."

"I believe I already did that."

"I said apologise, now."

"What exactly would I be apologising for?"

"Your abominable behaviour."

"I will, only if you apologise to me first."

"Excuse me?"

"It's only fair, considering you started it in the first place."

"Me? I started it? Correct me if I'm wrong but I do not think I was the one who showed up thirty five minutes late, with no regard whatsoever for anyone's time or for the importance of the meeting and then justifying the delay with an uncaring –'oh I slept off, my bad'. No, that was all you."

"Well, _correct me if I'm wrong_ but I do remember already having apologised for that the first time. The issue this time was about 'abominable behaviour' which I believe I am not solely guilty of. In fact, you started the argument claiming my apology was insincere and that I was a narcissist and it went on from there. So, like I said, if you insist on an apology from me for my behaviour, it's only fair you apologise yourself, first."

" _Like I said_ , your previous apology does not count as one. And also, I do not want to be lectured on what's fair and what's not by a manner less, insufferable asshole like you who has no sense of-"

"Rukia, that is enough. Sit down and remain silent."

"But nii sama I was only... He was the one-"

"I do not think my statement was indistinct or difficult to comprehend, was it? Regardless, let me reiterate this for you a final time. I want you to sit down and stay quiet."

"...Hai. Gomenasai."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Listen to me very carefully as I will not be kind enough to repeat it for you. I did assume your sense of order and discipline is dreadful, but today I got an affirmation of my assumption of your entire demeanour being similarly appalling. How you achieved the position you now hold escapes logic, but of course that does not concern me in the slightest. I would only like to warn you that your actions will not be condoned henceforth; therefore I suggest attempting to check the manner in which you conduct yourself at least in my presence, is it understood?"

Ichigo in that moment was barely containing his anger. His head was this close to exploding and all he wanted to do was to flip a table and simply walk out of that room. To hell with everything. He already had had enough of the Kuchiki siblings and he did not think it was possible for him to put up with them even a second longer. He had hoped Byakuya's sister would be better than her brother at the very least but she was worse. To think he would have to tolerate her for one whole year...

"Alright, while I admit this was all very amusing in the beginning, I do not have the entire day to spare. I will only be staying till 2 'o' clock as decided, even if the purpose of this meeting does not get properly solved by then. So Byakuya, please take Kisuke along with you and leave."

Yoruichi finally spoke up and Urahara remained seated, silently observing the scene before him with a curious smile plastered on his face.

"Very well then. Rukia?"

"Y-yes brother?"

"Do refrain from displaying such unpolished behaviour this time. There is a huge difference in class between you and Kurosaki Ichigo and I want you to keep that in mind throughout this session."

"H-hai"

"Wow, look at the both of you talking like I am not even here."

"I do not deem your presence respectable enough for me to consider it before speaking."

With that said, Byakuya got up from his seat and walked out of the suite elegantly, leaving a humiliated and furious Ichigo behind.

"Ah well. That's my cue to leave I guess. Would not want to keep Byakuya waiting! All the best folks! I hope all goes well here. See you later Yoruichi!"

Urahara and Yoruichi shared a covert smile, before he left, one that went unnoticed by both Rukia and Ichigo who were evidently wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Looks like it's down to the three of us at last! I believe we may proceed to have our private little chat now. So, Rukia let's start with you first, since you're yet to sign."

Rukia nodded solemnly, before reaching for her copy of the contract while chancing a subtle glance at the orange-haired rude stranger sitting right beside Yoruichi, trying not to think of the emotions he had elicited within her the first time their eyes met. Desperately trying not to think of the uncanny resemblance he held to _him_ and the shock, confusion, the raw pain and _hope_ that it had inspired.

Rukia was very barely keeping the scattered pieces huddled together and she detested him for being nothing more than a stranger and yet so effortlessly storming through and blowing them all apart with his appearance alone. She decided that was possibly also why she had reacted the way she did.

His actions were enough to make her angry, no doubt, but they sure had not been nearly enough to cause the mask she had spent years in perfecting to crack, or make her carelessly abandon her firm restraint on emotions and express her anger and frustration so openly.

 _No, that happened because..._

She detested him for making her feel so vulnerable, without even actually trying or intending to.

But she detested herself still more for all of it.

The cruel, empty hope that his form had evoked - _'Kaien, is that...'_

She cursed herself for letting that wasted thought cross her mind, even if for a tiny, insignificant second.

 _Because how would she battle its resonance?_

Rukia closed her eyes just then, steeling herself.

 _Go by, it's okay._

When she opened them, they were resolute and void.

"Lady Yoruichi, there are a few terms I'm not comfortable with and I want them removed."

Yoruichi's eyes that were shining with mirth just a moment ago became sombre, every hint of the teasing smile now gone, as she looked at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Go ahead; let's hear what you have to say."

* * *

"There is a little rumour going around that I thought would interest you."

"Oh?"

"He's in Tokyo now. Apparently he came to meet some business tycoon here."

"I see."

"Although I don't know what exactly he is here for or how long he'll stay."

The man being addressed to smiled politely before dismissing the news bearer with a slight wave of his hand.

"You know Gin, my intuition tells me he is here to stay."

A man emerged from the shadows cast by long black curtains behind, with his arms behind his back and an eerie smile that accentuated his sinister disposition.

"Ah you must be quite happy then. He _is_ someone you have waited for in earnest."

A soft laugh echoed through the vacancy.

"But of course I did. He is the embodiment of my solitary miscalculation after all and it excites me. You see, being faultless at all times can get awfully tiresome."

The eerie smile morphed into a chilling grin as the person being spoken to walked closer to the gigantic window, letting the light filtering through, to fall upon his face and illuminate it.

"I am certain I will thoroughly enjoy this confrontation."

The other man laughed again and pulled back the lone strand of hair resting on his forehead.

"You never know, perhaps he misses me too."

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know how you felt about it! :D Your reviews help me a lot, more than you can ever imagine! :') And a big thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story, means the world to me! :D**

 **Also, if any of you wish to talk about chapter 686 and just feel like venting, feel free to PM me and we can vent together! :3**

 **Love you guys so much, you all are the reason I went on with the story!**

 **Bye bye lovelies! I hope you all have a great day ahead! :D**


End file.
